FLOR DE LOTTO
by Sherrice Adjani
Summary: Porque le fue inevitable no comparar a la joven exorcista con una flor; tal vez incluso con la misma que se encontraba en un rincón de su habitación. Si después de todo hasta su apellido era tan similar al nombre de aquella que lo mantenía condenado.


**-FLOR DE LOTTO-**

**-Dime Kanda-san, ¿por qué ayudar a una persona tan insignificante como lo soy yo?"-**

Preguntó temerosa la joven alemana, llevándose ambas manos al pecho con la mirada baja, incluso sabiendo que el samurai no la notaria pues ella se encontraba unos pasos detrás de él observando su ancha espalda y su largo cabello ahora suelto.

Dio un paso adelante preocupada por el estado del exorcista más que por el suyo, pero tan pronto su pie derecho se colocó al frente dio un brinco asustada retrocediendo dos más al notar el apenas perceptible movimiento que hizo Kanda y aun cuando él no la miraba Miranda puso cara de estar próxima a romper en llanto.

La chica se dio cuenta de su propio acto cuando su labio inferior empezó a temblar, y entonces llegó su propia reprimenda porque se había prometido ser fuerte, no dejarse vencer tan fácilmente, intentarlo incluso si los obstáculos frente a ella merecían un triple o cuádruple esfuerzo; después de todo decidió convertirse en exorcista porque quería valerse por si misma, sentirse necesitada por alguien y dejar aunque fuese por muy poco tiempo parte de su existencia en esa vida.

Pero que clase de exorcista fracasaba en su primera misión sola, después de haber recibido durante meses el entrenamiento de los miembros de la orden, y el apoyo de sus demás compañeros exorcistas como Lenalee y Allen, incluso Lavi y Arista Krory la habían animado a esforzarse, por eso había partido con una sonrisa en los labios y un ligero tropezón que casi le hizo dejar estampado su rostro sobre el último escalón de la congregación.

Desde luego nadie le advirtió que los Akuma no la esperarían con una sonrisa de bienvenida, ni permanecerían quietos hasta que ella recordará como funcionaba su inocencia y menos aun que un solo golpe de esas criaturas y su tiempo como exorcista se reduciría a ceros. Pero aparte de pelear no podía hacer nada más, se encontraba en las afueras de un poblado de su propia Alemania y al menos había que reconocer que su grito cuando les ordenó a los buscadores que huyeran fue resuelto y sin ningún temor, hecho que les salvo la vida a los hombres.

Y después de unos vergonzosos minutos de intentar salvar su propia vida al tiempo que ideaba algo para derrotar a esos demonios, su salvación apareció con el débil silbar de una katana acompañada del hombre que se colocó frente a ella; entonces, extrañamente la pelea duro muy poco considerando que eran cinco contra uno.

Cuando todo pareció haber terminado se dejo caer sobre sus piernas aún incrédula de su propia suerte, y antes de ser conciente del silencio el hombre se giró hasta ella y fue entonces que pudo notar la parte delantera del abrigo de exorcista hecho jirones ventilando parte del atractivo abdomen del samurai, pero eso no fue lo que llamó su atención sino el tatuaje sobre su pecho que se extendía por encima de su hombro; y sus ojos no tardaron en llenarse de horror al tiempo que trataba de suprimir esa cruel idea:

Kanda había sido herido por uno de esos Akuma.

_-Basta con un solo ataque de un Akuma para que el veneno consuma tu cuerpo-_ Le había advertido Lenalee en más de una ocasión y ahora esas palabras paralizaban su cuerpo con la misma velocidad que seguramente el veneno corría por el cuerpo del japonés.

Pero él no dijo nada, la pasó de largo como si no existiera y se sentó dándole la espalda sobre el tronco caído de un árbol.

**-Dime Kanda-san, ¿por qué ayudar a una persona tan insignificante como lo soy yo?"-**

Volvió a preguntar.

**-"¿Por qué arriesgaste tu vida por alguien como yo?. Eres tan imprudente que ni siquiera prestas atención al daño que tu cuerpo puede recibir"-**

Su voz comenzó a quebrarse cuando sus palabras se las llevaba el viento nocturno sin pasar por el exorcista que permanecía inmóvil en la misma posición, abrió pesa del pánico sus ojos llorosos al pensar que tal vez podría estar muerto.

**-"Kanda-san, ¡por favor no mueras!"-** Le imploró con aquel timbre de voz tan especial. Corrió hasta él dudando un instante antes de colocar su mano sobre su hombro.

**-"Que escandalosa eres mujer; además no comprendo porque debería de morir después de una batalla tan insignificante"-**

Era la primera vez en lo que iba de la noche que Miranda escuchaba la fría voz del hombre, sus palabras tan resueltas y sinceras liberaron una carga de la mujer. Sonrió aliviada y se sentó en el suelo a su lado.

Dejó que el silencio los envolviera mientras notaba como el miedo abandonaba su cuerpo y comenzó a desabrocharse su chaqueta, pero apenas se la quito dejo escapar un largo suspiro; pretendía ofrecérsela al samurai puesto que la suya había terminado desecha, pero se dio cuenta que ni siquiera en eso podía serle de ayuda, la suya era visiblemente más chica de la de Kanda. La acomodó sobre su regazo y le habló de nuevo.

**-"Lamento que mi mala suerte se haya pasado a ti; desde que me entreno como exorcista has corrido con la desgracia de ser mi pareja, y un compañero no debería ser un estorbo pero es lo único que he sido para ti aparte de una molestia.**

**Creí que si me hacía exorcista podría finalmente valerme por mi misma; que cuando la gente me mirara ya no dijera; **_**-ahí va Miranda la que no sirve para nada-,**_** quería que dijeran **_**–miren esa de ahí es Miranda, es una exorcista y ayuda a las personas-.**_

**Que tonto suena eso ¿verdad?; tal vez lo mejor es que regresando a la congregación tome mis cosas y regrese a mi pueblo, al menos así puede que tu suerte cambie"-**

A pesar de todo le sonrió sin importarle las pequeñas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Finalmente el exorcista dejó su propio mundo para prestarle atención a la mujer, hace unos momentos sus palabras le habían sonado como una tonta disculpa, palabras simples que por más que las seguía escuchando no terminaban de agradarle. Pero lo cierto es que no se encontraba tan apartado de la chica, la había escuchado con atención y se dirigió a ella.

**-"Si te marchas ahora como esperas que la gente te reconozca"-**

Puesto que la chica parecía no estarlo escuchando la llamó por su nombre.

**-"Miranda"-** Un pequeño sobresalto le indicó que esta vez le prestaba atención **–"Lo hiciste bien, fue tu primera misión y tus decisiones fueron buenas, salvaste a las personas que estaban contigo, obtuviste la inocencia y más aun; sobreviviste"- **

Su voz continuaba siendo directa y fría pero extrañamente esa manera le gustó a Miranda, porque sabía que de todas las personas a su alrededor Kanda era el más sincero, nunca se andaba con rodeos si algo le molestaba lo decía sin más miramientos, ella lo sabía de sobra porque durante sus entrenamientos no paraba de refunfuñar y maldecir por lo bajo cada que ella se equivocaba.

Entonces porque si el samurai tenía esperanzas en ella, ¿no confiaba un poco más en si misma?. Su rostro se lleno de felicidad ante su nueva determinación se puso de pie y esta vez cuando le habló lo miró a la cara.

**-"Lo haré; me esforzare mucho más porque quiero ser exorcista. Tal vez no sea tan fuerte como tu, ni tan inteligente como Lenalee pero sé que puedo mejorar"-** Y se sonrojó al notar como la miraba ahora el hombre frente a ella.

Él debió notar su propia sorpresa por la reacción de la mujer, refunfuño tratando de restarle importancia y mientras ataba su cabello con un trozo de tela de su chaqueta sonrió con ironía ante su propia comparación.

Porque le fue inevitable no comparar a la joven exorcista con una flor; tal vez incluso con la misma que se encontraba en un rincón de su habitación. Si después de todo hasta su apellido era tan similar al nombre de aquella que lo mantenía condenado, pero al contrario de la suya que continuamente le recordaba sus propios limites y lo hacía sentir vulnerable, advirtiéndole que podría morir de un minuto a otro con cada pétalo que se desprendía; Miranda era como la flor que comienza a crecer, aquella que ha soportado el más adverso invierno para que de entre su vulnerabilidad se levante fuerte y segura de si misma.

Se preguntó si acaso no sería ella, aquello que durante tanto tiempo había estado buscando. Para él todo eso sonaba demasiado absurdo pero a su lado se sentía a gusto, al contrario de sus demás compañeros Miranda nunca lo interrogaba hasta el cansancio o era mandona, sencillamente observaba y si le daba por hablar al menos no esperaba una respuesta de su parte.

**-"Kanda-san, creí que un ataque de los Akuma te había alcanzado pero eso no puede ser posible, así que supongo tus heridas se debieron cuando el último de ellos atacó con ese tronco que derribo"-**

Kanda elevó los ojos al cielo y se alegró que también fuese tan ingenua para no haberse dado cuenta que si hubiese llegado un segundo después, el ataque que detuvo con su propio cuerpo iba en realidad dirigido a ella y que al contrario del suyo su cuerpo hubiese sido consumido por el veneno del Akuma.

**-"Miranda"-** La llamó y ladeó con indignación su cara al notar como la chica pegaba un brinco al escuchar su nombre.

-"No tendrías que llevarle la inocencia a Komui en lugar de estar aquí perdiendo tu tiempo"-

**-"¡Ehhh!, lo siento"-**

Gritó al recordar su misión y echar a correr sin percatarse que el samurai caminaba detrás de ella con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

Mi primer Kanda-Miranda, debo de confesar mi debilidad por esta pareja, aunque insisto que me gusta más el Miranda-Noise y en realidad veo más posibilidades de esta pareja que la 1ra, aun así Kanda y ella se ven lindos XD.

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


End file.
